Family is complicated
by daydreamergirl10
Summary: story about how Rachel and her daughters and how they cope when Adam and his daughter Abbie come into their life's !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Family is complicated

**Hey, daydreamergirl10 here this is my new fanfic been stuck in my head for a while now hope you enjoy it!**

Rachel Mason returned home after a long hard day. On top of the Bianca Veil incident, Finn sharkey was added to the pile. The next thing she knew she was being leaped on by her youngest daughter "mum" she squealed as she jumped onto her, "hey" replied Rachel smiling. As her daughter jumped off and ran into the living room Rachel followed and found her oldest daughter and next door neighbor watching TV, "oh hi Rachel" said her neighbor Poppy

"hi thanks for looking after the girls"

"no problem anytime" and with that she was off. "Right then let's get dinner shall we" so she left the girls sitting and went into the kithen.

After dinner Rachel got Sophie ready for bed and went downstairs. She slumped on the sofa next to Lauren "oh hey mum" she said "good day?"she asked "well what can be expected at waterloo road" she answered with a slight chuckle "haha" Lauren replied "what about you? Did you have a good day?" "okay I s'pose" so they watched a bit of TV and then went to bed.

**So That's the first chapter hope you like it, reviews welcome, if you have any ideas would be happy to use them xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Family is complicated

It was about 1am and Rachel had just dosed off when she heard screaming from across the hall. She leaped out of bed and an to her youngest daughters room, Her heart melted when she found her crying her heart out….

Ever since the girls dad had died Sophie had had these nightmares. She was in the car when it crashed and luckily escaped with a broken arm and a few cuts but her husband had miner brain injuries and died in the ambulance.

"shh it's okay" Rachel said comforting her daughter "make it go away mummy" she cried. Just then Lauren came rushing in "is she okay" she asked "yeah she'll be fine, wont you huh? Cause you're a big brave girl" so Lauren went back to bed and Rachel stayed with Sophie till she fell peacefully back to sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter just thought I'd explain what happened to Rachel's husband. Reviews make me happy xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Family is complicated

The weekend went by too quick and Monday came. After dropping Sophie off Rachel and Lauren arrived at waterloo road. Lauren saw her friends and ran over too meet them. "good morning miss mason" the familiar voice of Adam said "all ready for the days work" he asked "always" she answered blushing, although she wouldn't admit it she had always liked him, "good" he replied and they work in chatting their hearts both beating fast.

Lauren was standing in the playground with her friends Katy and Lucy. She could see the boy playing football he was just amazing Finn Sharky was his name. Just then the ball her way and she saw him walking her way. She picked up the ball and handed it to him. "Thanks..." "Lauren" she cut in "thanks Lauren" he said "we should catch up sometime" he said "sure" she replied and he walked off. She couldn't stop smiling but how would she get past her mum.

**Oooh what will Lauren do. Let me know if I should continue this. Thanks xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Family is complicated

Thankyou for the reviews, typed this on my phone so don't know how it will look. Hope you enjoy!

When everyone arrived home lauren went straight upstairs to her room and logged on to facebook where she had a friend request from Finn Sharky this her smile. She immediately accepted and sent him a message 'hey' she got a replied back just after 'hey r u busy tonight' he replied 'no why' she sent back 'well havin a party and wanderin if u can come', 'okay' she answered, She was so happy but there was one problem her mum.

Rachel was downstairs helping Sophie with her homework even though she was reluctant to do it when lauren came downstairs "hey mum I was wandering can I go to lucy's tonight" lauren asked hopefully "well as long as your not back to late I don't see why not" "thanks" and she ran upstairs to get changed...

"Bye mum" lauren shouted as she ran out the door to go to Finn's. She couldn't wait it would be so cool hanging out with the older kids. She eventually arrived and Finn greeted her at the door he smiled "come in" "thanks" she replied and followed him inside...

It was just after eight and Rachel had just put Sophie down much to her dismay. She slumped down on the sofa when she heard her phone buzzing it was from lauren 'be back by ten' it said, Normally Rachel would be annoyed but she was glad Lauren was getting back to normal she had been quite distant since her dad died so it was good to see her happy.

Back at the party...

The music was really loud Lauren was having such a fun time she'd just been dancing with finn. She was with him at the drinks table when Finn picked up some vodka "want some" he asked, lauren didn't know what to do yeah she wanted to look cool but the thought of her mum was un bearing. "Okay" she answered one drink wouldn't be that bad...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Family is complicated

Rachel sat on the sofa absolutely shattered she had just got sophie settled after her waking up with another nightmare. She was just about to change the channel it had just gone five past ten and there was no sign of Lauren, where could she be she thought to herself...

Lauren was walking home she felt so sick she started to wish she had never touched that drink but then it made her feel so free and relaxed and she wanted to show finn she wasn't a little kid. She knew she'd be in big trouble when she got home.

Rachel was pacing the floor it was almost twenty past now and still no sign of Lauren. Suddenly the door slammed and she saw Lauren running upstairs "Lauren" she called running after her. She found her in the bathroom head bent over the toilet being sick. "I'm sorry" she said and rachel felt anger bubbling inside her "Right you are going to clean yourself up and come downstairs and explain exactly what THE HELL you think you were doing!.

Lauren took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Rachel was standing there and she knew by the look on her face she wasn't happy, "sit down" she said in a angry tone . "I'm really sorry I just wanted to be like everyone else,show I wasn't a kid" "I don't care whether or not you wanted to fit in Lauren your only 13 years old for christ sake!" "How would you feel if you feel if you were the only one that didn't do it and you looked stupid, I just want to be like other people" she shouted starting to cry. Rachel couldn't help but feel a little bad "I just don't want you wasting your life Lauren I made some bloody awful mistakes and I don't want you to do the same" "I won't waste my life I promise" "I know but you should of talked to me if you were feeling like this" "I know I should of and I will from now on " "good but don't think your being let off we'll talk about your punishment in the morning but I think we both need a good sleep huh?" "Yeah". So they both went upstairs Lauren feeling a lot better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Family is complicated

The night went by to quickly and when morning came lauren's head was banging she really couldn't be bothered with school. "Lauren get your backside down here now" Rachel shouted. Lauren groaned as she dragged herself out of bed and downstairs."Right first of all I don't expect you to do anything like what you did last night again and secondly your grounded for two weeks and I'll be taking your ipod too" "fair enough" she replied "I mean it Lauren" "yes I know" she said "right go get ready we're leaving soon", so lauren went back upstairs her head still banging.

"Lauren hurry up" rachel shouted upstairs. "Mum can I get some paracetamol my head banging" "serves you right being hungover" rachel said, lauren gave her a glare "there's some in the cuboard" rachel told her . "Mum what does hungover mean?" sophie asked this was exactly what rachel had dreaded "I'll explain it later sweetheart" she answered hoping she would forget, "but why not now" sophie moaned getting annoyed "cause we have to go" Rachel told her. So they all got in the car and dropped sopgie off at primary then headed to waterloo road. "I want you on top form today okay" rachel said to lauren "yes I know okay" lauren answered and got out the car.

Rachel was in her office when she had a knock at the door "come in" she she shouted "well hello Miss Mason" adam said "problem Mr Fleet" she answered blushing "no I was wandering if you were free tonight so we could maybe go over recipes we can try" he asked "I wish I could but I have no one to watch the girls,maybe you could come over to mine have dinner then we could discuss it?" she suggested "that would be great as long as you wouldn't mind If Abbie came too?" He asked. Abbie was Adams daughter she was a lovely girl and was really bright. "No that would be fine" she answered "great I'll be round about half six?" He suggested "yeah that would be fine" she said and with that he left. Rachel was really happy but how would she tell the girls...

The end of the day came and the girls were all in the car sophie blabbing away in the back about something that happened at school "and then the teacher got cross cause daniel wouldn't stop talking "maybe you should stop talking" Lauren said "Lauren" rachel said glaring at her "sorry" she sighed. When they got home rachel told the girls about Adam and abbie coming over to discuss work and have dinner "I want yous on your best behaviour okay "yes" the girls replied but Lauren couldn't he'll think that it was more than work and this made her annoyed. Rachel put the dinner in the oven and would to clean herself up a bit she out on her nice red blouse and blue jeans and added a little makeup when she heard the doorbell ring. She went downstairs and answered it she wasn't suprised to see Adam and Abbie there "hi rachel" adam said "hi" she replied "come in" she said and they followed her inside.

Everyone began to sit down for dinner. Abbie was about to sit in a chair when lauren cut in "that was out dad's seat no-one sits there" "lauren" racjel said glaring at her "its okay I'll sit somewhere else" abbie smiled and they all tucked in lauren feeling really annoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Family is complicated

It was wednesday afternoon and school was almost over. Rachel was sat in her office. She had such a good time when Adam came over last night not that they got what they had planned done and Rachel could tell that Lauren did not like the fact he was there and abbie for that matter. She was about to start some paper work when the phone rang "Miss Mason speaking" she said "hi Miss Mason it's jenifer denby sophie's teacher?" "Oh hi" why would sophie's teacher phone her she thought to herself, "I was just phoning to tell you there was a incident between sophie and another little girl today and sophie's behaviour was unacceptable" "oh okay well I will be having serious words with her when we get home" "okay thankyou" and she hung up the phone. This certainly wasn't like Sophie rachel knew there must be something else behind it.

Rachel arrived at the primary school to pick up Sophie. Lauren was going to her friends so it meant she could have a proper talk with her. As soon as she walked into the hall she could instantly tell her daughter had been crying. "Mum" sophie cried running to hug her "don't 'mum' me misses your in big trouble,now hurry up me and you are going to have a serious talk when we get home" and with that they walked out.

When they got home Rachel told Sophie to go sit in the living room and Sophie knew by her tone she wasn't happy. Rachel took her coat off and went into the living room to find sophie crying. She felt a little bad but Sophie needed to learn. "Don't think turning on the waterworks will work sophie I'm really disappointed in you, now tell me why soph it isn't like you" "I know but she was saying that my dad didn't love me because he crashed the car and if he did he wouldn't of crashed it" sophie said her face now streaming with tears. Rachel then realised how upsetting this was for her and pulled her close stroking her hair "I know this must be really horrible for you love but hurting someone is never the right thing to do" "I know mummy and I'm really really sorry" "I know you are sweetheart and tomorrow we're going to go in and tell your teacher exactly what happened" rachel told her "okay?" Sophie nodded her head in reply and the two sat and watched some telly.

There you go hope yous enjoy thought I'd do a sophie, rachel chapter hope you like it xx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Family is complicated

A week passed. Rachel and Adam had been seeing a lot more of Adam much to Lauren's dismay who didn't want him or his goody two-shoes daughter around. Rachel was getting dinner ready when she heard the phone ringing "hello" she answered while trying to stir the pot of sauce "hi rach" it was adam "hi adam what can I do for you" "I have a big favour to ask my mates wife just walked out and was wandering if you could look after abbie while I got make sure he okay" "I don't see why not bring her round when you ready" "thanks rach" "no problem" and she hung up the phone.

Rachel was sitting at the table having dinner with her daughters and Abbie. The look on Lauren's face told her she didn't like abbie being here. Eventually everyone finished and rachel started clearing up "sophie why don't you take abbie up and show her your room" "okay" sophie answered "c'mon" she said to Abbie and they went upstairs. "Why does she have to be here" lauren asked annoyed "because she does and expect you too be nice" "whatever" lauren said and went upstairs in a bad mood.

"This is my cuddly Elephant Ellie" sophie said showing abbie all the stuff in her room. "What's this?" abbie asked picking up a angel ornament as she did it slipped out her hand "I'm so sorry" she said immediately feeling guilty, "you broke it that the last thing my dad gave me and now its broken" sophie told her starting to cry "I'm really really sorry" abbie said. Lauren was in her room and heard the commotion from across the hall so she went over to see what was happening. She walked in and found sophie crying and the angel statue on the floor. "Soph you okay what happened?" Lauren asked "she dropped it and know its broken" sophie replied crying harder "You idiot" lauren said to abbie "that's the last thing our dad gave her" lauren started to shout

"I didn't mean it I'm really really sorry" abbie explained "That doesn't fix it does it look at her she's heartbroken" Lauren shouted. Just then rachel came in "what's all the noise about" she asked "that stupid girl did that" she shouted pointing to the floor "and now sophie is heartbroken" "right abbie I know it was a accident so lauren apologise now" rachel said "NO" lauren shouted and left "Lauren get back her now" rachel shouted but it was too late her bedroom door slammed shut .

I'm really sorry" abbie said at the door "its fine abbie" and abbie went to the car. "Sorry for the hassle rach" "its okay I should be apologising lauren had no right talking to abbie like that" "I think after what happened she had a right so don't be to harsh eh?" And with that he left. Rachel went back upstairs to see sophie who had calmed down a bit "you okay love?" Sophie shrugged her shoulders "it was the last thing daddy gave me" she started to cry "hey,its okay it'll be fine" rachel said trying to comfort her daughter. She left sofa lying on her bed and went through to Laurens room "go away" she said as Rachel walked in "no, look I'm sorry I shouted I shouldn't of been that harsh" "its alright" Lauren said "its just its like she's perfect and I'm not" "that's not true at all your perfect in your own way come her" rachel said and they stayed cuddled up.

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for the great reviews from Sarahabc0598 ( and reddiefan25 appreciate it, if you have any suggestion please let me know. Thanks xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Family is complicated

OMG thank-you so much for the reviews means a lot! here comes the next chapter enjoy!xx

A few days past and the girls had never been closer to their mum but there was still one problem Adam and Abbie and Rachel knew it would take time for Lauren to come round so she wasn't going to push her just yet. It was a normal manic school morning in the mason household all of them rushing round at the last minute "shit my science homework " lauren blurted out "sorry" she said covering her mouth "you should be" rachel said and she tried to prepare for what she knew was coming next "mum what does shit mean?" Sophie asked "its a very bad word so don't ever use it" she told her and they all left for school.

The day had gone rather quick and it was lunchtime already. Lauren was out in the playground with all her friends when she saw some girls ganging up on a rather timid girl. She was sure she recognised the girl and she was right it was abbie they were ganging up on. She hated to do it but she couldn't sit and watch it happen even though she didn't really like abbie she would be seeing her a lot more. "Oi" she shouted at them "you wanna leave her alone or you gotta answer to me understand? I said do you understand" "yeah" they all said "sorry abbie" and they left. Lauren started to walk away "thanks" abbie said "it was nothing" "why did you stick up for me I mean after what I did" "look we're gonna be seein a lot more of each other so good to have clear air right?" "Yeah" abbie said and lauren left her smiling.

Sorry for the short chapter just though it would be nicer short xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Family is complicated

Rachel and the girls arrived home. Rachel had wanted to ask Adam over but she knew Lauren wouldn't be happy. Lauren could tell her mum liked Adam and us much as she didn't want to she couldn't bare to see her unhappy. "Phone him" she said "who?" Rachel asked confused "you know who" Lauren answered raising her eyebrows, "look I don't like him much but I know you do and I wanna see you happy". Rachel was happy at that moment "thank-you" she said to Lauren "it was nothing" she said back.

So Adam and Abbie came over. Abbie was still happy about what Lauren did for her today but she knew she wouldn't want anyone to know. Lauren went upstairs after dinner and Abbie went up behind her saying she needed the toilet. Sophie was blabbing away downstairs so hopefully they wouldn't notice. Abbie knocked on Lauren's door "come in lauren called "em hi" Abbie said "Hi" lauren said "problem?" She asked "oh no" Abbie answered "just wanted to say thanks again you know for today" "like I said we'll be seeing more of each other so good to clear the air" "yeah" Abbie smiled she went to leave when lauren called her back "wanna watch some telly I mean Sophie will be going on for ages" lauren laughed "okay" abbie said laughing too. Rachel had gone upstairs to check Abbie was okay when she heard the two of them laughing in Lauren's room she smiled and went back downstairs. She found adam spinning Sophie round as she laughed happily "right c'mon you bed" rachel said to Sophie "oh 5 more minutes please" sophie begged "yeah 5 more minutes rach" Adam begged making sophie laugh "fine but then it really is bed time" rachel said laughing a little. It was like the perfect family the two oldest upstairs and dad playing with the youngest. Rachel knew it would take time though she couldn't get serious just yet not just after tom had died but in the future she could have something to look forward too.

Short but sweet hope you enjoyed!xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Family is complicated

Sorry I didn't update my friend was upset so making sure she was okay but here's the next chapter and thankyou for all your reviews xx

Lauren and Abbie were sitting in Lauren's bedroom. "So what happened to your mum I mean like why isn't she around" lauren asked "oh em she died of cancer" abbie answered going quiet. Lauren felt bad for bringing it up "sorry" Lauren said " I can't imagine loosing my mum" said Lauren thinking how awful it must be "it was hard and I really miss her but she wouldn't want me sitting about grieving she'd want me out there being strong suppose that's how I cope" Abbie said trying to smile. Even though Abbie had only turned thirteen she had been through so much but she survived "I suppose" Lauren said "I mean I never really thought of that, when my dad died I didn't even properly feel upset i'm such a horrible person" Lauren said remembering how she reacted she just sat there,"it's just shock your not a horrible person" Abbie replied smiling "thanks abbie sorry for the things I said, I mean I guess I thought my mum was trying to replace my dad but I know she would never do that cause she loves me I know she does" "I mean your mum can never replace my mum but its nice to have her around and if I was you I would have reacted like that" Abbie said "I think our parents both deserve to be happy and I mean it wouldn't be that bad having another sister" lauren said giving abbie a slight nudge "it would be nice not to be a only child" abbie said smiling and the two girls sat there both happy they had had that talk.

Just thought a nice heart to heart would be good hope it was okay sorry it was short and if you have some ideas please let me know it would help me a bit of where you want the story to go xx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Family is complicated

The next morning Sophie woke up boiling hot and as pale as a sheep. Rachel instantly knew she was ill and decided she would take the day off to look after her. Normally she would call a family friend but since her husband died Sophie had been so clingy she would rather it was her that looked after Sophie. So Lauren left for school and the two of them snuggled with their duvets on the Sofa Sophie snuggled into her mum's chest. She felt so safe and loved here. She had something to tell Rachel but was scared she might get in trouble. Sophie always tried hard in school but sometimes she wouldn't understand things. "Mummy" Sophie said "yes love" Rachel answered "if I told you something would you promise not to be angry" Sophie asked trying not to cry "it depends what it is" Rachel replied knowing it was going to lead to something "well I try really hard but sometimes I don't get it" Sophie said nearly crying "get what?" Rachel asked puzzled "stuff in school" Sophie answered now crying "oh soph why didn't you say anything" Rachel said feeling bad that She couldn't help sooner. Sophie shrugged her shoulders "well tell you what I'm gonna talk to your teacher and we're gonna get you help okay?" "Okay' Sophie said she felt a bit better now that she'd told her mum "good now let's get you a hot water bottle and up to bed I think you need a good sleep huh?" Sophie nodded and headed upstairs with Rachel "will you stay till I go to sleep" sophie asked "course I will" and. Rachel lay there till Sophie was peacefully asleep.

A nice Sophie ,Rachel chapter hope yous like xx the next chapter I got a good idea thanks to WritingWhat'sOnMyMind for helping me with a idea for the next chapter and Sarahabc0598 for the Amazing reviews xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Family is complicated

Adam and Rachel were downstairs talking. They knew they couldn't make Lauren like this relationship and they could always still be friends. "Look I just think its best"Rachel said "Rach its fine I know its for the best" Adam replied. They hugged each other both oblivious that the three girls were at the door. They had been getting on well tonight but there parents didn't seem to notice they all trailed upstairs to Lauren's room. "We can't let this happen"Lauren said "my mum deserves to be happy" "I don't want adam to go he makes me laugh" said Sophie upset Lauren hugged her "we'll find a way yeah? You with us abbie" "course" She said she liked rachel and knew her dad did too. "Right I've got an idea" said Lauren "everyone clear" "yeah" replied Abbie and Sophie in unison. Tomorrow they would put they're plan into action.

It was lunch time at school and Abbie and Lauren looked around. They were going to pull the exhaust of Rachel's car then she would have to get a lift from Adam. And when they arrived at Rachel's house there would be a lovely meal there for them. "Right you ready" lauren asked abbie "yeah" Abbie really wanted her dad and Rachel together but was scared she would get in trouble "relax ab's we both want them together we gotta do it"Lauren told her. They broke the exhaust and walked away like nothing had happened

The end of the day came and Rachel walked out with Adam. The friend thing was working out but she still wished they could be more. Rachel then looked and saw the broken exhaust "oh bloody hell the exhaust had broke" said Rachel "well I could always give you a lift?" Adam suggested "as friends" he told her "thanks adam your a hero" Rachel told him and they got in Adam's car. When they arrived at Rachels Adam walked her up to the door where they were greeted by a rather eager looking Sophie "Mum,Adam come in I want to show you something" Sophie jumped up and down and dragged them both inside. They got into the dinning room where the table was laid with a nice meal. "We thought we'd do somethin nice for ya show we can get along" Lauren said. Adam and rachel looked at each other "well sit down them its gettin cold" lauren told them "Thank you" Rachel whispered to Lauren as she sat down and Adam and Rachel had a lovely meal.

There you go guys. Thank you WritingWhatsOnMyMind for giving me this good idea hope yous enjoyed xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Family is complicated

A few weeks passed and Adam and Abbie had moved in with Rachel and the girls. All the girls still had their own rooms. Lauren was sitting in her room, the days on the calendar were getting closer to that day and she had no idea how she would get through it. "Lauren hurry up we've got to get to school move it". Lauren trailed downstairs still thinking about that day...

The day arrived and Lauren woke up with a horrible feeling inside her it was just awful she hated it so much but she didn't want to look like a upset kid so just went with it. They left for school and Lauren got out the car when they arrived and went over to her friends she started joining in the conversation trying to distract herself but it wasn't working. Later that day Lauren,Lucy and katy were all in PSE. "Today we'll be talking about how death can affect people and you should always talk to someone about it" Miss Campbell said. Lauren felt a knot form in her tummy not today, today of all days she couldn't cope. She picked up her bag and ran out kim calling after her. She ran to the bathroom and locked the door and the tears started streaming down her face ...

Rachel was in her office with Adam they were sat cuddled on the sofa when there was in knock at the door. Rachel and Adam quickly got up "come in" Rachel called she was surprised to see Kim "hi kim what can I do for you" "its lauren she ran out of my class" "why?" questioned Rachel "I honestly don't know I told them what we'd be doing and she just..." "Wait what were they learning about?" Rachel asked wandering if it was something to do with that, "the effect of death" Kim answered. At that moment Rachel clicked "oh god" she said scraping back her hair "what's wrong Rach" asked adam "its... Its the day Tom died" Rachel said "oh I'm really sorry Rach" Adam said "its okay look I better go see Lauren, thanks for letting me know Kim" and with that she walked out.

"Lauren" Rachel called, she could hear crying from behind the cubicle door. "Go away" Lauren answered "Lauren we need to talk"Rachel said "why nobody cares you forgot its like you didn't even love im" Lauren said to her, "of course I did what do you think I would have been with him if I did huh?" Rachel asked "its just.." Lauren said opening the door "its just what?" Rachel asked "its just I though I was the only one that cared" Lauren said crying. Rachel pulled her close "lots of people cared about your dad including me, listen how about we buy some flowers and go put them by his grave just me you and Sophie huh?" "What about Adam and Abbie?" Lauren asked "I'm sure they'll understand. So they left the toilets and went to get Sophie.

Hope you enjoyed xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Family is complicated

It was saturday night. Lauren was staying at Lucy's and Abbie was staying at her friend emily's. Rachel didn't want Sophie to feel left out so let her best friend Sky stay over. The girls were happily playing so rachel and adam sat down to watch a movie. This was perfect for them and they were happy to have some alone time.

Meanwhile Abbie was at Emily's they're friend Mimi was there too and they were all watching Wild Child. "My mum and me went away on this spa weekend it was so nice don't know how I would cope without her" Mimi blurted out forgetting about abbie "Mimi" Emily exclaimed "oh sorry Abbie I really didn't mean to say that" "its alright" Abbie said trying to hide the fact she was upset. So the girls sat in silence after that watching the rest of the film.

"Oh Lauren your turn" Lucy said. Lucy,Lauren,Katy and Brooke who were also there were playing spin the bottle. "Truth or dare?" Katy asked Lauren "em...dare"Lauren answered confidently "I dare you to... Drink half of this" Katy said pulling out some vodka. Lauren knew what had happened last time but a little drink wouldn't hurt "alright then" She said and gulped half down "wow go Lauren" Brooke said "give us some" She asked "yeah me too" Lucy said "and me" Katy also said. The girls managed to get through two bottles and they knew they would be in big trouble...

It was about nine o'clock when Rachel and Adam heard a knock at the living room door. "Hey Soph" Rachel said "What's wrong" she asked seeing a worried expression on her face. Just them Sophie burst into tears "I'll give you two a minute" Adam said leaving knowing Sophie would want to talk to her mum "here come sit down" Rachel said as she noticed Sophie's wet pyjamas "now are you gonna tell me what happened huh?" "Well I needed to go to the toilet but didn't want to get out of bed then it was to late" Sophie said through tears "well its nothing to worry about love nothing we can't fix" Rachel said smiling "but now Sky will think I'm a baby" Sophie said starting to cry even more "no she won't love in fact she doesn't even need to know does she" "thanks mum" Sophie said calming down and they went to sort her out.

"Girls" Lucy's Mum Tanya said "What's all this noise about..." She asked walking in when she saw the empty vodka bottles "Right all you girls are going home now if you think you can get away with this yous are wrong I'm calling all your mum's" Tanya shouted and walked out. "Lauren knew this would be the last straw and felt a knot tie in her tummy... Rachel had just got Sophie to sleep when She heard the phone ring and she picked it up "hi Rachel its Tanya Lucy's mum" "hi Tanya what the problem" Rachel asked wandering why she was phoning at this time of night "I'm afraid I'm going to have you to pick up Lauren I found the girls drinking" "right I'll be there straight away" Rachel answered and slammed down the phone "I swear I've had it with that girl I really have" Rachel said fuming "what happened Rach" Adam asked her "The girls were caught drinking" Rachel answered "look I need to go pick up Lauren" she said "why don't I go" Adam suggested "see if I can get anything out of her" "would you Adam give me a chance to get my head sorted" "course I don't" and he left the house. Lauren was really ashamed she knew she shouldn't of done it Katy and Brooke had already left and she could tell their mum's were not happy so she couldn't imagine how angry her mum would be. The door bell and Lauren tried to prepare herself but it wasn't her mum it was adam and she just knew this meant her mum must be Really angry...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Family is complicated

The journey back to the house was silent between Lauren and Adam and when they got in the house Rachel's face told Lauren she was in big trouble. "What the hell did you think you were doing especially in someone else's house" Rachel said trying to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake the younger girls "I didn't mean to they dared me I didn't wanna look chicken" Lauren said staring at the floor "you know what Lauren I've had it up to here with you get out of my sight I'll deal with you tomorrow" Rachel told her .

The next morning after sky had left Rachel sent Sophie to play outside so she could talk to Lauren,well not talk tell her straight Lauren really was getting on her nerves. "Lauren" she yelled "get down her NOW", Lauren was lying on her bed she knew what to expect and she was really scared she'd promised last time hadn't she? She climbed out of bed and walked downstairs. Lauren saw the stern look on Rachel's face and knew she meant business. " You completely undermined me I mean are you seriously trying to wind me up how many times have I warned you and yet you never listen" "I know I'm really, really sorry I swear I don't want to make you mad" Lauren said whispering the last few words "then why do it" Rachel's said her tone a bit softer "what's going on with you Lauren what happened to us talking to each other" Rachel questioned "I guess we just drifted apart I mean I guess with everything that's happened that there's no point" Lauren told her "and last night it was just a dare I never really wanted to do it but you know what things are like" Lauren quietly stated "I'm always here and I mean it this is your last warning anything and I mean anything like that again and I will loose it you understand "yeah" Lauren replied getting up and leaving "mum" lauren said turning around "what" Rachel questioned "I love you" and with that she went away feeling a bit more happy but then again something always happened.

Authors Notes;Sorry it took me so long to update guys been busy with stuff. Hope you enjoyed this I plan to do a rachel/abbie chapter next so they can bond a bit I you have any suggestions let me know and I'll take them on board. Thanks!xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Family is Complicated

As soon as Abbie got in the car with Adam he knew something was up. He was picking her up from the sleep over and just knew that something wasn't right but decided not to bring it up he was never good with this sort of thing. They got to the house and Abbie went straight upstairs without a word and Adam went through to the kitchen to see Rachel. "Everything okay?" Rachel asked as she was clearing away breakfast plates,she could see the concern on his face "something's wrong with abbie I think something happened last night" Adam answered "well talk to her find out its the best way Adam" rachel told him "actually I was thinking maybe you could talk to her it would help yous bond perhaps" Adam asked hopefully "fine" Rachel said "I guess it would I'll go talk to her now" Rachel answered she gave Adam a quick kiss and went upstairs...

Abbie was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. She'd fought so hard to get on and smile but now she just wanted her mum to be here to hug her. The tears started welling up just as she heard a knock on the door "come in" she quietly called quickly wiped her tears away before Rachel walked in "hey love" Rachel said to Abbie "hi" Abbie replied "so are you going to tell me what's wrong" Rachel asked getting to the point "what do you mean" Abbie answered trying to laugh it off but he laugh was like a cry "I know when somethings not right Abbie I see kids everyday of my life upset so you can either bottle your feelings up or talk huh" "well its just all my friends get to do nice things with there mum's and I just feel so left out and I wish my mum was here" Abbie said beginning to cry "it must be hard love I know but do you know the advantage you have?" Rachel said "what" Abbie answered looking up "you've got no one to nag on and on at you" Rachel said with a smile, Abbie laughed "I suppose I'm really glad my dad met you" Abbie said "I'm glad I met your dad too" the two hugged then went downstairs to watch a movie with the rest of them Abbie much happier.

Hope that's okay for you guys xx


End file.
